Sorceress
Skills and Runes Chart Skills Blizzard Q - CC Drops waves of ice on enemies within the target area, damaging and slowing them. Arcane Explosion W - DPS A powerful burst of Arcane Energy instantly damages nearby enemies. Blink E - Mobility Teleports the Sorceress a short distance ahead of her. Pyroblast R - Channeled Channels a massive fireball that shoots directly ahead of the Sorceress, dealing damage and stunning enemies on impact. Blizzard Runes Ice Lance 1-1 While Blizzard is cooling down - the spell is replaced with Ice Lance. Ice Lance is an instant cast single target projectile that can freeze enemies. * Damage: 510 + 210 per level * Freeze Duration: 1.15 + 0.15 seconds per level Frost Nova 1-2 Every 8 seconds - your arcane explosion also unleashes a blood-freezing Frost Nova. Frozen enemies take 3x damage from Ice Lance and shatter. * Damage: 170 + 90 per level * Freeze Duration: 1.2 + 0.2 seconds per level Ice Block 1-3 The Sorceress is protected by a shield of ice while channeling Blizzard. * Armor: +25 per level * Magic Resistance: +4 per level Arcane Explosion Runes Arcane Missiles 2-1 Fires 3 arcane missiles at all targets 700 units ahead of the Sorceress. Arcane Missiles damage also deals 50% of your Arcane Explosion base damage. * Damage: 240 + 40 per level * Damage Boost from Arcane Explosion: +5% per level Amplify Magic 2-2 Enemies struck by Arcane Explosion or Arcane Missiles take extra magic damage for 3 seconds after impact. * Magic Damage Amplify: +2% per level Arcane Intellect 2-3 The Sorceress and nearby allies gain bonus intelligence and mana regeneration. * Intelligence Bonus: +12 per level * Mana Regeneration: +8 per level Blink Runes Flicker 3-1 Adds a chance that Blink's cooldown won't activate after cast. * Chance for Blink Refresh: +2.5% per level Summon Water Elemental 3-2 When you cast blink - summon a Water Elemental if you don't already have one. The Water Elemental has the same health as Sorceress. * Attack Damage: 480 + 180 per level * Mana Cost on Summon: 200 + 100 per level Clear Cast 3-3 When you cast blink - have a chance to refresh Pyroblast's cooldown and go into a Clear Casting state. In Clear Cast, your Pyroblast is instant cast and has a 1 second cooldown. * Chance to Clear Cast: +2% per level Pyroblast Runes Fireball 4-1 While Pyroblast is cooling down - the spell is replaced with Fireball. Fireball is an instant cast projectile that deals AOE damage on impact. * Damage: 220 + 100 per level Ignite 4-2 Enemies struck by Pyroblast also ignite in flames and take burn damage over time * DPS: +50 per level Ring of Fire 4-3 Every 8 seconds - your Arcane Explosion also unleashes a Ring of Fire. Struck enemies take an initial damage and a burning damage over time. * Blast Damage: 500 + 200 per level * Burn DPS: +40 per level Weapon Progression Weapons Staff - +100 Base Damage * ???? - +100 Strength * Iceblade Staff - +100 Agility ** ???? - +10 Ignite ** Glacial Snowstaff - +12 Ice Lance *** ???? - +15 Frost Nova *** Teacher's Soulbind Scepter - +12 Arcane Intellect * ???? - +100 Intelligence